Next Phase
by Leigh-koi
Summary: Harry Potter has fulfilled his prophecy and is no longer needed in the wizarding world, so he is taken somewhere that does… To Ancient China. Crossover with Harry Potter/Fushigi Yuugi... REVIEW!
1. Ginny's Transgressions

Chapter 1

Five months has it been, since the final battle against Voldemort. Harry decided that he would finish his last year at Hogwarts, much to the elation of Hermione Granger and eye rolling of Ron Weasley. He would comment about Harry not needing to finish school. Since he was the boy-who-killed-Voldemort, anyone would be lucky to have him working for their establishment. Harry did not doubt that his friend was correct in such a statement, but he did not want to obtain a job that way. Hermione had agreed whole-heartedly and talked to Professor McGonagall into letting them complete their final year. Ron reluctantly agreed to the final year due to the fact that he did not wish to be alone while working, and only seeing his friends sparingly when there were Hogsmeade weekends.

Everything has been pretty much Harry Potter this and Harry Potter that in the Daily Prophet and the very person who was being talked about was getting irritated with the constant attention. All Harry wanted was to be alone. He'd done everything they asked him too, and now he was getting bombarded by letters of marriage asking him to take many suiters. All of which, he was not interested in to say the least. Many of them were too delicate for him. They hadn't understood the costs he had to make in order to make them safe. They were too innocent to be able to understand him. In some cases, he wasn't sure if any of them truly cared to understand him. Those that were the case only wanted him for his fame and money.

The reason why he was receiving so many letters of marriage proposals was when the wizarding world found out that he had not gotten back together with Ginny because unfortunately he found out that she was one of those fortune gold diggers. At first, her safety had been the most important thing to him, but when the war was over, he hadn't felt a thing for her romantically. To make things even worse, when he found out she was stealing money from him, he was shocked to find out that somehow she had added her name to his account as though they were already married. Much to the Weasley family's shock, they had found a copy of Harry's family vault key in their youngest and only girl's room. They had been surprised at the girl's audacity to have been able to pull off such a stunt. When they confronted Harry they apologized profusely. In a way, Harry could understand Ginny's actions because of their lack of money, but that didn't excuse her from actually doing it. After resetting his vaults so that you had to have Potter blood to be able to open them, everything went back to normal. Well, for a few weeks.

The second grievance against Ginny was when she tried to pull an act of revenge against him for breaking up with her completely. She was almost successful in getting him to drink the _Amortentia _Potion. She managed curse a house elf into sneaking some into his pumpkin juice during breakfast. Thinking her plan full proof, she overlooked the fact that Harry's obsessive house elf named Dobby would never allow someone to harm his master because Harry Potter was nice to him and freed him from his cruel former master, Lucius Malfoy. He intercepted the cursed house elf and captured the potion. As punishment for trying to harm Harry Potter, Dobby added a few extra ingredients to the drink and in the morning the potion went into another glass. That's right, it went into Ginny's drink. The very culprit who was trying to forcefully ensnare Harry back into her arms.

The result of the potion mixup was that Ginny was now sporting a brand new voice. It wasn't that she sounded different as far as tone went, but more of the fact that she could not say certain words or phrases. Every time she opened her mouth to spit something out about Harry belonging to her, she would gurgle like a baby or start coughing uncontrollably until she couldn't concentrate on her former thought of Harry. Once again her family found out about her actions from Ron and pulled her from the school to leave him alone.

Harry sighed in relief as he saw her parents forcefully pulling Ginny out of the school, yet cringing when he heard her screaming his name and claiming that he was supposed to be in love with her. She screamed so loud that she could have probably woken Harry's loved ones from their graves. Now that his most obsessive fan was finally out of his life, he could concentrate on graduating Hogwarts.

Now that everything was quiet and peaceful again, it was time to start studying for the NEWT exams.

"Ugh. Hermione, but that's not for another six months," Ron whined.

Harry sighed. He could almost mimic the voice of what he imagined Hermione would say in response to Ron's hopeless whining.

"The sooner we start studying the easier the test will be," Hermione replied, naturally.

"Yeah, but we have you as a friend so we could always-" Ron began.

"What Ronald? Copy? Are you ever going to grow up and take care of your own studies? I mean really…"

Hermione continued to jabber on about the importance of caring about your own education. However, Harry, getting sick of the conversation year after year decided to tune her out as they approached the school library. As Harry felt a headache coming on, he was almost tempted to place a silencing charm on the girl, but he didn't dare because he knew that she would retaliate double of what his actions would be. She was a girl after all.

At the present time, Harry was heading for the potions section to find a reference that could help him with his essay on the wolvesbane potion. The assignment was to try and think of and research an ingredient to find that could come one step closer to coming up with a cure for werewolves. As soon as the potion was mentioned he caught himself lost in the memories of Remus. How he wished that his father's friend hadn't decided to fight in the final battle. Then he would be alive trying desperately to raise Teddy. However, on another hand, Harry could understand why he did it. Remus wanted to help put an end to the reign of terror and give his son a peaceful place to grow up in, despite the times of his birth. The circumstances almost reminded Harry of his time of birth, except Teddy was much younger than him, when his parents died.

Harry gazed at the titles in front of him on the shelves. So far the subject of werewolves was looking very slim. He tried to look for something similar such as shape-shifters and any books on magical creatures. He almost wished that Hagrid was still the Magical Creatures teacher. He'd be a great help for this. Also if he'd been able to understand Professor Snape a little more, maybe his death could have been prevented. He was a potions master after all. If he was still alive maybe things could have changed between them. At least have a civil relationship since he found out that Severus had been in love with his mother.

While continuing his search he noticed that some titles were in the wrong section. He saw a copy of the fifth year's herbology book, a second year's defense book, and another book he didn't recognize. Deciding to do Madame Pince a favor, he grabbed the books and placed them in their respective sections. However, the final book, the one he didn't recognize, Harry didn't know where to place it. He decided to find Hermione to see what she had to say.

"Hey 'Mione. Since you're in here most the time, have you ever seen this book before?" Harry asked showing her the book.

"Hmm?" Hermione hummed while looking at the book. Her eyes narrowed in concentration trying to think if she'd seen this before. It didn't look familiar. She checked every straightedge and both faces, before finally settling on the title.

"The Universe of The Four Gods," Hermione mumbled.

She cracked the book opened to the first page. "No, I've never seen this book before. I wonder why. I'm sure that I would have noticed a title like this," She commented more to herself then the others. It looked intriguing and if Harry were honest with himself, just hearing the title made him curious about the author of this book.

"Oh boy, is that going to turn into more light reading for you?" Ron asked snidely. His brain was going on Arithmancy overload. He was beginning to hate the numbers that were contained inside the three-inch book. Really who made a math book so large? Hermione somehow managed to convince them into taking a mathematical course. Harry was alright at it, having taken math in muggle school like Hermione had, but Ron, has had question marks in his eyes since day one when he cracked open the book for the first time.

Hermione began to read the pages aloud. Harry listened intently. The story even managed to catch Ron's undeniable attention.


	2. Suzaku and Seiryu

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or Fushigi Yuugi**

Hi readers. Thanks for the reviews. If anyone would like to see any parings in this story, then please give me a few suggestions. I'm not sure at the moment.

Rating: T (For the moment. Who knows? It may go up.)

Warning: Major! Spoilers from Fushigi Yuugi episode 23. It will be written just like the shows.

Edited!

* * *

Chapter 2

While reading through the book she commented on some familiar Chinese names, such as Suzaku and Seiryu. As she continued reading through the story, she began remembering a time in sixth year when she was doing some light reading on Ancient Chinese history in the wizarding world. She had wanted to be as well informed about different cultures of magic as she could. She remembered that there were two other Gods the Chinese believed in. They were named Byakko and Genbu. They were the four Gods of the North, South, East, and West.

"There is some Chinese legends here, but as far as the story line goes, it's rather fantastical," She commented.

"Well, keep reading." Ron said. Harry nodded in agreement being curious himself, although at the same time being surprised by Ron's enthusiasm to hear more. He guessed it was probably because it didn't have anything to do with working. On the plus side it was distracting Hermione from her work as well.

"Um okay. I'm a little surprised by your attentiveness, though. This story seems quite romantic if you ask me. Well, whatever. Where was I? Oh right, here we go."

_A shadow of a young boy with long hair tied in a ponytail, gazed up at the stars, while muttering to himself. His voice was young, but held much knowledge inside of it._

_"There are the seven stars of Suzaku," The young boy said. The boy gasped in alarm. "The stars..." He began in concern. "The stars tell misfortune. I must go to Emperor Hotohori's palace in Konan. I have to get there before they begin the ceremony to summon Suzaku. I dread what will happen to the stars should I not make it in time."_

_Inside Emperor Hotohori's palace lay a sleeping Miaka Yuuki, deeply snoozing from the night before. The night before was filled with sadness because of Tamahome's encounter with Kodoku. The only way he was finally relieved of the poison was being stabbed by the Emperor's sword. As he lay on the ground in pain and bleeding, he grunted in a mantra that he was going to kill the Priestess of Suzaku no matter what. While Miaka leaned over him with tears running down her face she grabbed his sword and placed it in his hand, allowing him to position it to her back, much to the surprise of the six warriors. However, Tamahome's grip on the sword loosened when he felt the soft lips of Miaka press onto his. She whispered in his ear that it was okay for him to kill her, just as long as he would be okay and snap out of whatever it was that was making him feel this way. Stunned by her words of love, his grip fell slack and he dropped the sword beside him. He blinked. He recognized this feeling of the girl that was lying on top of him, waiting to be stabbed. That's right. It was Miaka Yuuki; his Priestess of Suzaku. The girl he swore to protect, no matter what._

_Miaka heard a meowing sound as she lay in her soft bed. She moaned feeling the furry paws brush her face, asking for her attention.  
"Mmm. Stop it Tama," She muttered with sleep engraved in her voice. "I was in the middle of a really great dream too."_

_Miaka suddenly shot up, startling Tama into falling off her bed. She ran down the corridor of the palace as fast as she could. Her destination being Tamahome's room.  
'This all couldn't have been just a dream. If it was I-I don't know what I would do,' She thought desperately_

_She turned corners with amazing speed until she reached her love's room. She burst through the door and shouted his name. What she saw startled her. There she was worried that this had all been a dream and here Tamahome is, leaning on the floor counting rows of money._

_"256, 257, 258, 2-huh? Oh Miaka you're up," Tamahome said  
"What's this all about?" Miaka asked curiously. She was slightly dreading the answer. Her boyfriend sure did love his money.  
"Oh. I've been up all night, counting my hidden stash," He replied naturally.  
Miaka twitched. "Huh? You mean you've been up... all night?_

_Tamahome turned to her and she was surprised to see black rings under his eyes. That made her know for a fact that he was telling the truth._

_"Yes. Every single time I count it, I come up with one gold piece short. Before I left for Kutou, I'm sure that I had 312 coins," He said trying to reason his logic. "Now back to counting. Okay, 234- no wait, 254- Ugh! NO! NOW I HAVE TO COUNT THEM AGAIN!. 1, 2, 3..." Tamahome said with despair._

_Miaka watched Tamahome count his money in amusement and fondness. Yep, this was definitely her Tamahome. He wasn't a dream. She was relieved of this.  
"You don't have to worry Miaka, I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Tamahome said tenderly to her as he still gazed at his money. Miaka gave a small confused look. Did he know?  
"You came running in here to look for me because you were worried, weren't you."_

_Miaka sighed in content. He understood her well._

_"AH HA! I SEE IT! I FOUND MY MISSING COI- AGH!" Tamahome shouted stubbing his toe. "I found it! I found it!" He shouted happily. "Well, now that all my money is safe, let's go get something to eat."_

_'Tamahome's back. Which means that now all Seven of the Suzaku Warriors are here. Now we can summon Suzaku,' She thought happily. Trying to find the seven warriors had been a dangerous affair. One that nearly cost her, her life several times. If it weren't for her warriors she had a feeling that she would be dead by now.  
'Which means all sorts of eating and celebrating.' She thought as she stuffed her mouth with rice._

_'The first thing to do when Suzaku appears, is to get Yui back from Kutou. We need to talk and figure things out and it's been impossible to do while she's there and in the hands of that evil Nakago, from the Seiryu seven. I'm sure she'll understand once we can make up and get together again,' Miaka thought trying to affirm herself. 'And then I'll ask Suzaku if Tamahome and I can be together forever,' She thought with a dreamy and dazed look._

_

* * *

_

Ron snorted. "She is such a girl. OUCH! Hermione what the hell was that for?"

Hermione placed her hand back to her side after slapping Ron on the back of his head. "Don't be so mean. Every girl has a dream of being with her true love forever," Hermione said scolding him. "It's not like you would know. You don't have a single romantic bone in your body, do you?"

Ron groaned silently to himself.

Harry grinned dryly. It seemed that even they were having romance problems.

* * *

_"...oh wow. That must have been really awful." Tamahome said in a conversation._

_Miaka heard the final bits so she wasn't sure what he had been talking about. Tamahome felt the gaze of a fellow Suzaku warrior's glaring at him hatefully. He turned his head and saw Tasuki turn his head away with indifference.  
_

_"What's with you? Why aren't you eating anything, huh?" Tamahome asked.  
Tasuki tisked in annoyance. "Tsk. Eating with you makes me lose my appetite," The bandaged boy said disgruntled.  
"Hey what's with all this attitude of yours? We've just met and already you're holding a grudge against me?" Tamahome asked defensively.  
"Just met?!" Tatsuki asked with disbelief. He stood up and slammed his hands on the table. "LOOK AT ME! Does this look like we've just met?  
Tamahome blinked trying to remember why the former mountain gang leader was bandaged up so heavily. Nothing came to mind. He pinched Tasuki's arm.  
"OH OW! OW! OW!" Tatsuki cried. "You'll pay for that!"_

_It was clear to the warriors in the room, but Tamahome that he was still bitter about nearly being killed._

_"Wow. It looks like they're getting along well," Miaka stated.  
"It looks like they're fighting to me." Nuriko commented amused. Miaka seemed to be oblivious too.  
"Hey Miaka, when you summon Suzaku can you ask him to make me a women?"_

_

* * *

_

Snickers came from the golden trio's mouths.

* * *

_Miaka's mouth dropped and her eyes popped open in shock as her mind imagined his male sign shifting gears.  
"W-What'll you do if you become a women?" She asked still stunned._

_Nuriko went into his own world and began daydreaming out loud. "Oh, isn't it obvious? I'll comfort his majesty, of course," He replied naturally._

_Miaka gasped as she remembered the moment she had with him when Tamahome had forgotten about her. He had been so kind to her when she was depressed. He even offered to take Tamahome's place until he returned. In her state of mind she was almost tempted to accept, but she couldn't forget about Tamahome. He had confessed his feelings for her and even kissed her deeply while she was resting in bed from almost committing suicide in the river._

_'I haven't spoken to him. Even after Hotohori risked his life for me,' She thought feeling guilty. She had begun to feel like she had taken advantage of him numerous times, only to be shot down because of her undying feelings for Tamahome.  
'This is no time to be fantasizing about me and Tamahome. Before any wishes are made, I need to resolve some things,' she thought. _

_

* * *

_

_Nakago walked the halls of the Kutou palace, decked out in his armor that he never took off for anyone. He stopped at Lady Yui's room and went inside._

_"Excuse me Lady Yui," He said._

_Laying on the bed was Lady Yui, who was depressed from losing her beloved Tamahome._

_"What's the matter? Are you still sulking?" He asked her. Yui didn't answer. The blonde girl didn't even face him. She was trying to think of something to say.  
"Nakago, what was the trap you've set for Miaka and the others?" Yui asked. Tears were barely hidden in her voice.  
"If you wish to know, then would you please get up?" He replied. "You've stayed in bed far too long. There's someone here I want you to meet."  
"No. I'm not in the mood right now." She said, choking back her depression._

_Nakago smirked. "Well you might change your mind if you knew that it was one of the Seiryu seven.  
Yui still hadn't turned to him. "The Seiryu seven?" She asked curiously.  
"Yes, just as the Priestess of Suzaku has seven stars who act as her guardians, you Lady Yui, the Priestess of Seiryu, also have seven guardians. Myself included," He replied._

_Yui sighed silently to herself. This was certainly worth knowing. She turned around to face Nakago from her bed.  
"Wait, but I thought the Priestess was supposed to search for the Seven Celestial Warriors. I haven't done anything," Yui said confused. Had she missed something?  
"The Priestess' seven warriors call out to each other. It's the same way I was drawn to you when I initially found you that time."_

_Yui gasped shocked and fully faced Nakago._

_"If you won't get up, I'll have to bring him here to you later." He stated heading out of the room._

_Yui sighed after Nakago left the room. "Miaka it looks as that I haven't lost to you yet after all." She said with renewed determination. _

_

* * *

_

_The sweet sound of Chiriko's pipe filled the air of the palace. It was a sign. It was finally time for Miaka to prepare to summon Suzaku._

_Miaka ran through the palace in search for Emperor Hotohori. Before she began her preparations there was something she needed to discuss. They needed to resolve things before things went underway._

_Chiriko was interrupted from his playing when he saw Miaka stop in front of him. "Oh, Miaka."  
"Do you know where Hotohori is?" She asked in a rush.  
"His Highness is in a private conference with Chichiri and asks us to make sure that no one disturbed him," He answered.  
Her reply gave a slight tone of disappointment, but she could wait for a little while longer, before she had to start preparing for the ceremony. "Oh, I see."_

_In her heart she was worried. She also felt a little selfish, but she just had to clear things up with him. Was Hotohori upset with her for ignoring him?_

_Chiriko began playing a calming melody to help calm her down, as if sensing his Priestess' distress. Miaka smiled reassuringly, thankful for his thoughtfulness. _

_

* * *

_

_Hotohori turned away from the flute playing in the background of their conversation, to Chichiri._

_"Then you are saying that the Seiryu Seven have already gathered together?" He asked for confirmation.  
"There's no evidence of it, but I'm afraid it could be true. More importantly now, is the question of how many can practice sorcery?" Chichiri stated seriously. If there were more wizards out there, then this adventure was going to get much more difficult and dangerous, especially for Miaka._

_"I wasn't able to break through that barrier in Kutou at all by myself. It was beyond me," Chichiri said worriedly.  
Hotohori narrowed his eyes contemplatively. "Meaning there may be others sorcerers there besides Nakago," Hotohori concluded.  
"Exactly. Until the ritual ceremony is completed, I'd like to cast a barrier of my own."  
"By all means, but do not tell the others about the Seiryu Seven, Miaka especially. I do not want her to trouble herself with these trifles." He added that last bit with great reluctance. "While she is so happy and relieved to have Tamahome back."_

_A knowing glint was shown in Chichiri's eyes. He could sense the familiar sight that he'd always overlooked in his best friend before he accidently killed him.  
"You are in love with her, aren't you Sire."_

_Hotohori gave a small sigh. His heart definitely had mixed feelings about the Priestess, but he didn't want to hurt the younger innocent girl. She was already in love with Tamahome to begin with._

_"Ever since we first met, I've known she only had feelings for Tamahome, but still I... Still I can not rid myself of these feelings I have for Miaka."_

_

* * *

_

Hermione sighed. "How romantic."

"Sissy stuff," Ron snorted. "OW!"  
"You are an odd boyfriend, you know that?" Hermione commented dryly, dropping her arm when she slapped Ron's head again.

Harry laughed and continued to read the story, letting Hermione rest her voice.

* * *

_"You may laugh if you think it is foolish..."  
"Of course not sire- Huh?" Chichiri turned around sensing a presence at the door. "Anyway, I'd better go. You're about to have a visitor, you know?"_

_Chichiri's normal serious face was immediately replaced by his cute, forever smiling fox face that he used for a mask. With a wave of the hand, Chichiri opened the door and Miaka fell into a face plant through the entrance of Hotohori's office._

_"Miaka." Hotohori said with surprise._

_"Give me ten." Chichiri said holding out his palms. Miaka imitated him in confusion. He slapped their palms together. "You're it!" Chichiri walked out the door and closed his palm so that his thumb touched the rest of his fingers. The doors closed on their own, leaving Miaka and Hotohori alone to talk._

_

* * *

_

_"That's the capital of Konan." The driver from the carriage said._

_"We have to hurry." A young boy said._

* * *

_"Hotohori I uh... erm." Miaka stammered nervously.  
"It is alright Miaka," Hotohori said standing up, hoping to calm her nerves, while his own began to feel sorrow."You have come to reply to my proposal, I guess. I am sorry to have troubled you. My um, advisors have been after me to take a Empress for a while now. They must be worried about the need for a new heir to the throne."_

_Hotohori gave a strangled laugh._

_"And so I started to panic about it as well."_

_Miaka felt so guilty, but she just couldn't bring herself to love him the way he did her. A tear ran down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry."_

_Hotohori turned to face her when he heard the sound of her voice._

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I like you Hotohori. You've always been so kind to me; always taking such good care of me. I really thought that I could fall in love with you, but I was wrong. I care for you, but I'm not in love with you. I'm sorry."_

_Hotohori turned to walk closer to Miaka and comfort her from her stress.  
"Miaka, you should not cry. Weren't you the one that taught that the ruler of a country cannot force someone to feel a certain way or change themselves if they don't want to feel that way?"  
"But you've been so good and have done so much for me and I've given you nothing in return."_

* * *

"Ugh. What drama. When is the action going pick up again? Hermione don't hit me." Ron said dodging another slap.  
"Mind your tongue." She replied.

* * *

_"At your own peril you have gathered all the Suzaku warriors and you will use your power to save my nation, as I asked of you," Hotohori said trying to defend his own priestess against herself.  
"Uh huh." She replied.  
"Then please, will you allow a pathetic man like me to be in love with you once again?"_

_Miaka stood on her tip toes as Hotohori pulled her to him for a hug, while remembering his past. He let her go with reluctance, but he knew that she would never be his._

_"Okay Miaka. It's time to meet up with the others to start preparations for the ceremony to summon Suzaku," Hotohori said. _

_

* * *

_

**A.N. Okay here's the chapter. The next chapter is going to be about the summoning ceremony and a little extra...**

**I hope you enjoyed it even though it's pretty much exactly like the show, but it won't be that way for long. I promise. ;)**

**REVIEW Thank you for reading. ^.^**


	3. Summoning Suzaku Part 1

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or Fushigi Yuugi**

**Rating: **T (For the moment. Who knows? It may go up.)

**Warning:** Major! Spoilers from Fushigi Yuugi episode 24. Once again, it will be written just like the show.

Some pairings for Harry that have been suggested: Harry/Hotohori, Harry/Chichiri, Harry/Nuriko, Harry/Suzaku, Harry/Seiryu, Harry/Nakago.  
To be honest, I'd rather have Harry be with someone from Fushigi Yuugi and keep the only Harry Potter pairing as Ron/Herimione.

Key writing style- _Fushigi Yuugi Story..._

**Enjoy!/Edited**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry turned the page to enter the next chapter of _The Universe of The Four Gods._ As childish as he may sound, he was really getting into the book. While the romance inside the story was sweet and refreshing, he couldn't relate to it. All the relationships he experienced so far all vanished down the drain, whether it was his fault or if it was because of someone like Ginny. While looking at his friends, he felt like a third wheel on occasion. But in other circumstances, he was wondering how in the name of Merlin those two were managing to keep it together. He wasn't sure what true love was like. He almost felt like he was learning a new language.

'But then again learning a new language would probably be easier,' He thought dryly. 'But onto the next chapter.

_Nuriko and Chichiri gazed at the mirror that flashed the symbols to help locate the Suzaku Seven. They had confused looks on their faces. That was odd. Didn't they already find all seven of the warriors?_

_"That's really strange," Nuriko said to his companion.  
"What is it Nuriko?" Tamahome asked coming to join them. He had seen the confused looks on their faces and was curious himself to see what their looks were all aboaut.  
"Tamahome, isn't Miaka supposed to be with you?" Nuriko asked.  
"No, she's changing her clothing for the ceremony. Why? What's wrong?"_

_Nuriko showed the small compact mirror to Tamahome.  
"Look at this mirror. Taiitsukun gave it to Miaka when we lost the scroll to summon Suzaku. It signals the proximity of a Suzaku warrior and it helped us find them all," Nuriko said.  
"And it started flashing again, you know." Chichiri said confused._

_Tamahome got a better look at the mirror. He was right. Instead of seeing his reflection like any ordinary mirror, he was able to see the character of a Suzaku warrior, but he wondered how if they already located all seven warriors.  
"Well, it must be broken then, right?" He gave his educated guess._

_When everyone else was distracted by the mirror or preparing for summoning Suzaku, Chiriko made his own silent escape. He left to find a dark room to send a message to his younger twin brother. Everything was going according to plan. He checked to make sure that no one was around to see him. He pulled up his long blue sleeve, and ran his nail into his arm._

_

* * *

__Lady Yui, Nakago and Suboshi were waiting in a room in the Kutou palace. They were waiting for a message to be sent. What Lady Yui didn't realize, was the trap Nakago set up for the Suzaku warriors and their priestess._

_Suboshi grunted with a little pain. He felt a tingle running down his arm. He pulled off the bandages covering his arm to see what message his brother was sending to him._

_"It comes?" Nakago asked expectantly. Lady Yui waited with bated breath for the reply of what Nakago was planning.  
"Hmm," Suboshi smirked as he read his arm."Lord Nakago. They're about to begin the ceremony to summon Suzaku."  
"I see. It's finally time." Nakago said with satisfaction.  
"How can you know about that?" Yui asked curiously._

_Nakago faced Yui with hidden triumph as he began explaining his idea."It's all been apart of my strategy."  
"Strategy?" Yui asked.  
"That's right. Some time ago we sent out a spy and now this informant is hiding in Konan." Nakago replied.  
"Then what about the message on his arm?"  
"They say that twins aren't at all like normal siblings. They share an exceptionally strong bond in both body and mind," He replied._

_"Do you mean the spy we have hiding in Konan is-" Yui started, but was interrupted.  
"My twin brother's there: Amiboshi," Suboshi answered for her._

_

* * *

_

_The fire blazed ceremoniously in the center of the room in the Konan palace. Finally it was nearly time for the ritual to begin. Everyone waited with bated breath until the Priestess arrived in her proper priestess clothing to summon Suzaku for everyone. As soon as the ritual was over, the battle against Kutou will then finally be over. Konan will be safe and everyone will finally be at peace._

_They could all imagine what they would do once the the ceremony was over. They would remain friends, but they would make their own separate ways. Tamahome would return to his family and continuing to help make money for them, so they wouldn't have to continue to live in poverty. However, he hoped to keep Miaka by his side while he did so. Emperor Hotohori would most likely return to his duties as ruler of Konan, no matter how lonely he would become. He hoped it wouldn't always remain so because he would eventually need to take an heir to the throne one day. Nuriko fantasized about the new additions to her chest she would gain when she returned to the Emperor's harem, while hoping that the Emperor would choose the new female version of him to become his first wife. Chichiri would probably return to Mount Taikyouku to continue practicing his sorcery or wander around the countryside. Tasuki would return to his gang of mountain men and do whatever it is they do. Pillage from people's homes; hopefully not. Maybe he could come up with a new gimmick for his crew. Mitsukake would continue on his own to studying medicine again, so he could help save people's lives._

_The two door-maids opened the double doors wide open. Turning the corner, was Miaka Yuki in her Priestess attire._

_

* * *

_

Hermione tisked. "How irrisponsible. All they saw was a red smudge that might have looked like a symbol for Suzaku on the boy when they first met, and now they're about to get tricked aren't they?"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione read through the night and to say that Madame Pince was getting annoyed by their presence would be putting her emotions lightly. She sighed in annoyance as they looked reluctant to leave the book they were so engrossed in. Were they not seventh years, or weren't they?  
"You know, you can check that book out from the library. It's not from the Restricted Section, so it's okay." She commented with vexation present in her voice.

The younger teens flushed with embarrassment they hadn't even realized just how late it was. They'd been reading all afternoon, so to be reprimanded like first years was a little embarrassing. Hermione, being the smartest of the group was the first to reply. She said for them to just head out to the house, and that she would catch up with them. She got up and checked out the books while the other two waited for her to return to the Gryffindore common room.

Ron and Harry waited patiently in the common room for Hermione to return. Ron was beginning to doze off, his eyes shifting up and down, until they began to slow down and gradually remain closed. Harry was now alone in his thoughts as he waited for his best female friend. For a fantasy story, it was actually quite enjoyable. He never expected to want to know what happens next. He never got into them at the Dursley's. He read them, but they were always castoffs from Dudley, because he was too lazy to read for himself when Aunt Petunia bought them for him. Every night, he snuck into his cousin's room as he snored through his nostrils and got a book from one of his bookcase that had very few books stored away.

Harry was taken away from his thoughts when he heard the password being told to the Fat Lady that guarded the Gryffindore House. The portrait door opened and in climbed Hermione with the book they were recently reading in hand. She laid the book on the table in front of her and flopped gracefully onto the couch next to Ron, in front of the table. She yawned covering her mouth politely.

"Well, I guess I'll be going to bed," Hermione said. "We can continue reading the story tomorrow if you'd like to. Will you be able to get this lump to bed?" Hermione said gesturing towards Ron.  
Harry hummed. "Maybe. He is a tall person. If worse comes to worse I'll have to tell him that a spider is on him," Harry said snickering. Hermione giggled tiredly.

As if Ron had already been awake to hear Harry's words, he jumped up and stumbled backwards swiping himself and whimpering pathetically. "Get it off! Get the spider off me!"  
"Oh relax Ronald. There's not a spider on you. You're just tired. Why don't you go to bed." Hermione said exasperatingly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way.  
"Go to bed. Yeah, yeah good idea." He muttered to himself. He stumbled up the stares to the dorm rooms and out of sight.

"Well, I guess you didn't have to do anything after all. Good night then. Pleasant dreams." Hermione said before leaving for the girl's dorm rooms.

Although, Harry's two friends went off to bed, he remained seated on the comfortable plush chair. He continued to look at the red book that was set on the table. He reached forward, deciding to continue reading so he could find out what happens next after shifting his lithe body aside so he could get better light from the flames burning in the room.

_Hoping to arrive in time to prevent the Suzaku ceremony from falling into tragedy and disaster, the mysterious boy stood before the palace of Konan._

_Miaka stood before the sacrificial flames which would be used to summon Suzaku. It was finally time. This was it. After all the troubles they went to, they would finally be able to summon the beast God to save Konan; to save Yui. She stood breathing nervously. Her heart beating a mile a minute, as she wore her silk red priestess outfit. Lining the outfit was white silk and a sash that would keep the outfit together. Her hair was held up by ribbons, along with a necklace around her neck._

_"Does everyone here understand? Once the Priestess of Suzaku begins to recite the spell, we seven must lower our life force to nothing," Hotohori announced.  
"But that would leave us defenseless, wouldn't it?" Tasuki asked concerned.  
"Then if we were attacked, there wouldn't be anything we could do about it." Nuriko added._

_Miaka, still standing in front of the flames thought about the upcoming wishes she decided while preparing for Suzaku's summoning. Her face, flushed from the heat of the flame, tried to calm down.  
"Miaka, it's okay, you know. Just repeat everything I say." Chichiri said soothingly.  
Miaka nodded trying to come across as having heard the sorcerer. It was nice to hear, but that still didn't stop her from being slightly nervous._

_"Now pray." Hotohori said.  
Everyone closed their eyes to concentrate on Miaka. They began to focus their energy on her so they could help her as best they could. There was no more time for Miaka to be nervous. It was now or never, and she decided for the now.  
'Suzaku will soon rise out of this flame. I can't hesitate any longer.' She thought confirming her courage. Her thoughts drifted to her most important people.  
'Yui... Tamahome... I love them both. The truth is that they mean the most to me. And so first, I wish for everlasting peace in Konan and for it's people and the Suzaku seven to be happy and carefree. Second, I wish to have Yui back, and allow both of us the ability to pass the high school entrance exam. Third, no matter how it's done, I want to be with Tamahome, always.'_

_Miaka opened her eyes as her thoughts drifted to Nuriko. She shifted her gaze towards the cross-dressing man and looked at him under her lashes. She could see the stars in his eyes and the goofy grin on his face. Nuriko's look wigged her out.  
'Um. Oh yeah and in that first wish, I especially wish Nuriko good luck and happiness because I know he'll hold a grudge against me for a very long time if he doesn't get what he wants.' She thought desperately._

_"We will begin. Ready Priestess?" Chichiri asked._

_She nodded. It was finally time. She closed her eyes and began to chant the spell._

_"The four palaces of the Heavens.  
The four corners of Earth.  
In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue,  
I summon thee, Suzaku, Guardian of the South.  
I beseech you to appear on Earth, from the palaces of Heaven.  
For the sake of those here who adore you  
And await your presence.  
Come to us and with your mighty power,  
Destroy all that is evil.  
Save us and grant us our wishes.  
Descend to us now, from the Heavens above!" _

_

* * *

_

When Harry was finished reading the spell, it was almost as though a sleeping spell had been cast upon him. His eyes became heavy and drooped closed. His grip on the book became slack and it dropped into his lap. His breathing slowed to even and steady breaths. He slumped against the back of the chair as he succumbed to slumber.

However, little did Harry know, or anyone else for that matter, that the red light emitting from the book would change the course of Harry's destiny as we know it. The red light rose and surrounded Harry. It engulfed him until he was surrounded from head to toe. The book slumped close, reentering it's position on the coffee table, however the young 18 year old was no longer sitting in the comfortable chair that he'd fallen asleep on.

* * *

**To Be Continued...  
REVIEW! I hope you loved it.**


	4. Summoning Suzaku Part 2

**Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or Fushigi Yuugi**

**Rating: **T (For the moment. Who knows? It may go up.)

**Warning:** Gender change! Spoiler: Episode 24

Hi everyone. It's been a while, hasn't it. Well, I'm back. I was focussed on school for a while, and now that it's summer, I don't have as much classes, so I'll have more time dedicated to this story. So here's the next chapter. I've seen the polls and reviews for Harry's new partner Hotohori is in the lead, so if there are no objections, I'll go with him. ^^, Honestly speaking, I was rooting for him as well.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

When Harry fell asleep his body traveled through time and space with the help of a mysterious red light. Unaware of this, Harry remained sleeping peacefully until he felt a small tickle on his forehead. Harry wrinkled his nose and unconsciously tried to turn his head away from the intrusion. Another sensation came through Harry and he moaned trying to remain asleep, but something seemed to be trying to wake him up. Harry sighed content at the warmth surrounding his frame and snuggled closer.

"Forgive me young one, but wake up for me…"

Harry sighed peacefully once again, not hearing the deity's plead that came from the figure holding him. He was having a wonderful dream about strawberries. They were red, seedy, and oddly shaped. He held a large one in the palm of his hand. He was itching to take a bite out of the unnaturally large strawberry. Then all of a sudden a feather grew out of the strawberry. Harry gasped in surprise at the sight of more feathers seemingly popping out of the delicious fruit when all of a sudden the fruit grew a beak, two feet, and a tail. Feathers expanded into wings and black beady eyes opened. In the palm of Harry's hand was no longer a strawberry, but what he recognized to be a small phoenix.

Harry gasped. His experience with a phoenix was limited at best, but when he was able to interact with Fawkes, he felt quite pleasant and warm when he heard the song bird trill at him when he sat on his lap in front of Dumbledore's desk.

The beautiful phoenix's beak opened and out popped words he never expected to hear from a bird. Instead of a sound that a phoenix would normally make, he heard human speech coming out of the bird's beak.

"Forgive me young one, but wake up for me, please," The phoenix said.

Harry's eyes widened at the words said. The phoenix in his hands almost sounded desperate and sad. He felt himself feel like he should comply with the bird's wishes and ask what was the matter.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked worried.

"First wake up for me. I cannot speak to you properly like this," The phoenix said.

"Wake… up?" Harry asked confused. What did that mean. He was speaking to the phoenix already wasn't he? How was he to wake up?

"Wake up," The phoenix faded away.

Harry looked down at the palm of his hand and found nothing sitting on it, like before. He looked up when he saw darkness surrounded his presence. He looked around, where ever he was and all around him; there was nothing but pitch black. Harry faced forward how he was before he began looking around and shining in front of his face, was a small glowing red star.

"Wake… up?" Harry pondered.

Out of force of will Harry raised his hand and touched the glowing red orb and grasped onto it tightly. Once it was held tightly in his hands, the images changed before him again. Red surrounded his frame. He gasped once again at the unusual sight before him but he could not let go of the orb in his hands.

Harry's eyes opened and he jumped with a start. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and let it out slowly. His eyes focused to the world around him, until he realized he was being held by someone's arms. Harry stiffened. He didn't recognize the arms that were wrapped around him. He also did not recognize the red armor attached to strong shoulders or the white cloth that was attached to it. Harry's eyes traveled up and saw familiar black eyes gazing down at him, with hair that made his own look tame. Harry's eyes widened when he thought of how much they looked like the phoenix's he held in his hands. Harry's breath caught his throat, which caused him to have trouble speaking. This… man looked, well, he didn't know how to describe it. He could say majestic, but it felt like it wasn't good enough, like he was underestimating the word he should be using.

"You- who- what is…" Harry trailed off when he saw the red mark on the man's forehead. Harry frowned and tried to hide a flush from his embarrassed stuttering. It was unlike him to be so shy anymore, but he felt like he was in the arms of a deity-a God. Was it possible?

The man who held him sighed. Was it relief? "Thank goodness, I managed to catch you before Tenkou could find you." The deep voice said. The voice sounded warm, but worried and alarmed at the same time.

"Who are you?" Harry asked too stunned to struggle out of the stranger's arms.

The man hummed and brought Harry closer so he could feel the warmth of his neck while he muttered into Harry's ear. He brought his hand to his back and stroked it soothingly. Harry couldn't hide his flush at the endearing gesture. It felt like he was trying to be consoled or relaxed in some way.

"Forgive me for disturbing your sleep. It looked to be like an interesting dream you were having, but I'm afraid that I had to disturb it to call for your help." He said.

Harry blinked and adjusted himself to look into the man's face. Why didn't he feel the need to struggle away? He wasn't adverse to being touched or held, but not usually from someone he didn't know. Something just felt right, but now he could feel the distress coming from the man holding him, so he finally found his voice.

"Who are you and what's the matter?" Harry asked concerned.

"I knew I chose the right person," He muttered with a sigh, but loud enough for Harry to hear.

"What?" Harry asked confused. This sounded like something familiar.

"I am Suzaku Seikun. The Phoenix deity, guardian of the south," Suzaku said.

Harry's eye twitched. So, his thoughts were right. A DEITY!? Guardian of the south? Why did that sound like he heard that from somewhere? Hermione's voice formed in his head, reminding him of the book they were reading before he suddenly grew tired. Harry swallowed some air remembering that his lungs were needed to breathe. And what would a deity want with him, exactly!?

'Wait a minute, the book! Suzaku's warrior's were trying to summon him.' Harry thought. Was this the Suzaku that they were trying to summon?

"Heh. Um Guardian of the south. This place wouldn't happen to be the south of China, would it?" Harry nearly stammered.

Suzaku gave a small chuckle in delight. "Your statement would be correct. I see that you have been reading the book."

"You mean 'The Universe of the Four Gods' book? Yes, I've been reading it with my friends," Harry's eyes widened remembering. His warriors. If this guy was really Suzaku, then his warriors did not manage to summon him.

Suzaku sighed. "You are right. They failed to summon me correctly. They had an imposter in their presence and they failed to realize it in time before the summoning Scroll, Taitsukun sent, was already burned to ashes in the fire."

Suzaku looked at Harry's face in amusement, seeing the wide range of emotions that were running across the young boy's face within seconds. The final one ended with a scowl. In all honesty it was cute and it looked like a pout to him.

"Why you- stay OUT of my mind!" Harry yelled indignantly. He had too many times with Voldemort and his Death Eaters invading his mind to know when someone hadn't just read his thoughts, and plus hearing the man answer a thought that he swore he didn't say out loud answered that question as well.

"Forgive me Harry. I know what you have seen and been through, which is exactly the reason I have chosen you." Suzaku began.

"'Chosen…'" Harry whispered to himself. Hearing that word so many times was starting to give him a complex. Chosen to destroy Voldemort and bring peace to the wizarding world. He realized that if he hadn't been able to stop Voldemort that things would not be as they are now, but a devastating place to live instead.

"Chosen for what exactly?" Harry said through gritted teeth.

Suzaku sighed. This might be difficult, but he felt that Harry was the only one who could help end the war between him and Seiryu and stop Tenkou from trying to take control over this world. Harry had that special power he was looking for after all. His love.

Harry closed his eyes calming himself, and slightly ashamed at being angry at Suzaku, then he remembered the distress the other was feeling and the tiny phoenix that he'd held in his hand. Harry sighed and threw away his anger and decided to keep an open mind. What the hell? Things were starting to get a bit boring at home anyway.

"I'm sorry, please continue. I promise to listen. I did ask what was wrong and I would like to hear it," Harry said boldly. "So you are a deity who needs my help."

Suzaku nodded, glad that he got Harry's attention. Holding tighter onto Harry's smaller frame, he held out his other arm, and gestured for him to look at the images that were forming before his eyes.

"Please view this. Perhaps this will help. This is what happened when they failed to summon me." Suzaku said.

Harry followed Suzaku's arm and was slightly shocked to see what was happening. It was like watching a live movie.

_Miaka and the seven warriors waited with bated breath as they watched the fire burn the summoning scroll that would summon the beast god Suzaku, the one who would answer their problems with three wishes. The fire continued to burn and there was nothing but ashes of the scroll inside the fire. What was going on? Why wasn't anything happening? Miaka stared into the fire worried. Had she not done it right? She thought she did. She followed Chichiri's spell exactly hadn't she? Then what went wrong?_

_'Nothing's happening," Miaka thought worried. The other's had the same worries  
"What's wrong? Suzaku is not appearing!" Tamahome said confused. _

_Hotohori and the other warriors thought the same. All the warriors, but one, that is._

_An ominous sound filled the air. It sounded familiar, like a flute, but much more dangerous and one that meant harm. The warriors glanced at the flute's sound maker. They looked at Chiriko, somewhat mystified as to what he was doing. This didn't sound like his usual playing and why now during a crisis._

_The blue-outfitted teen, 'Chiriko' did not stop his playing. Miaka looked at him and looked shocked at the melody being played. It sounded familiar like that time in the forest when a high pitched sound killed the man and disturbed the bats._

_"Chiriko," Miaka couldn't say anything more, when an unpleasant searing pain flashed through her head. The flushed girl grasped her head with pain from the pressure going through her mind.  
"My head… It hurts!" Miaka gasped out. The others felt the same. Holding their heads in pain, everyone sank to there knees at the piercing feeling searing through their heads. _

_The music became worse. With every second that passed by, the music got louder. Their minds felt like they were about to break, but they couldn't do anything. Their powers were at absolute zero. They were not prepared for fighting, which is exactly what Amiboshi was waiting for. _

_"My head… it's splitting apart!" Tamahome cried.  
"My head to, you know!" Chichiri yelled over the pain. He couldn't ignore it anymore. If someone didn't do anything soon, their minds were going to split and they would die._

_Amiboshi stopped the music to voice the failings of the Suzaku warriors.  
"You have all failed here, in your mission. Now Suzaku will never appear," Amiboshi said calmly._

_"Chiriko," Miaka breathed in shock. The feeling of betrayal and disbelief coursed through her heart. "You did this?" She yelled.  
"Maybe you will understand better now. Why I have played my flute so much in your presence. Your bodies are now used to the flutes sounds, so they react accordingly. I had you listen to it constantly to prepare you for this moment. I have introduced my life force and will into your conscience," Amiboshi finished._

_Miaka gasped, not wanting to believe it, but it was right in front of her face. What could she do?  
"So those bats that attacked us…" She began. Amiboshi smirked.  
"Yes, that was my doing." Amiboshi said. "The man I killed in the forest that day had traveled with me from Kutou for this very purpose. Really, I didn't want to kill him, but it was needed in order for you to have trust and confidence in me. So I played the flute over and over. All that time, everything I did until today was laying the preparations, so I could cast this spell on you at this exact moment. I was only pretending to be Chiriko all this time."  
Amiboshi sneered. "Your great weakness is that you trust people blindly, without question, but it's too late. It's all over now."_

_Amiboshi placed the flute at his lips and continued playing waiting patiently for the sound to disrupt their bodies and watch their heads explode from the pain that he was expecting to flow through them._

_Miaka cried in pain. A few of the warriors kneeled back to the floor grasping their heads in pain. Tamahome spoke through his pain.  
"You- Your one of the Seiryu seven!"  
"R-RE," Tasuki began the fire spell. "Rekashinen!" A burst of fire erupted from the metal fan._

_The fire hit Amiboshi's right shoulder and burned the cloth to reveal his true loyalty. The symbol for Seiryuu glowed brightly blue. So it was true. Amiboshi confirmed it.  
"I am one of the Seiryuu seven: Amiboshi." He confirmed. "This song will split apart your souls." _

_A sound far worse than before rang into the ears of the already abused Suzaku warrior's and priestess. Everyone screamed in pain. No one was able to move an inch to stop the sound from emitting from the flute. _

_Miaka summoned any strength that she could possess and tried to move towards Amiboshi, but the sound was too much. Tamahome looked around and saw what she was doing.  
"Mia- Miaka wha- Agh! This pain! Isn't there some way to stop that awful noise." Tamahome gasped. _

_Miaka kept trying to move forward to Amiboshi and see if she could get him to stop hurting her friends, but the pain was becoming worse. _

_A leaf whistle held by two young fingers was blown to emit a sound to disrupt Amiboshi's sound waves._

_Everyone began to hear the other sound when the feeling was ebbed away. Amiboshi realized it as well.  
'What is that sound? It's disrupting my sound waves," Amiboshi thought looking around for the source._

_Everyone was sighing with relief as the pain from Amiboshi's flute was disappearing from their minds._

_"I-It cant be-" Amiboshi began. He looked behind him to see a young boy standing calmly blowing his leaf.  
"That music has broken my spell and released them from my hold," Amiboshi exclaimed in disbelief._

_Miaka and her warriors looked up to see who it was that had rescued them. Tamahome was the first to react as soon as his head no longer felt like it was about to split open. He rushed to Amiboshi and kicked him in the face, not giving him time to react._

The scene disappeared so Suzaku could speak to Harry once again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you loved it. Review. I've edited it the best I can. If there's anything more, let me know and please be specific. Tell me where it needs to be fixed if the grammar is bad. Thanks very much. MUCH LOVE!**


	5. Tenkou

Disclaimer: Still do not own. If only... *Wishing upon a star.*

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 5

Harry blinked when the images disappeared from view.

"That's terrible," Harry said his thoughts out loud.

It was terrible, Suzaku agreed, but it was a price they had to pay for not being more careful. Sometimes trust was not something one should give automatically. It was heartwarming that they had treated a member of another celestial warrior with kindness, but as the others found out, it was also heartbreaking to find that they were being fooled.

"So you mentioned someone named Tenkou. Who is he?" Harry asked curiously.

"He is a demon, that of which I or my fellow deities, cannot seal on our own," Suzaku said regretfully.

"A demon. Okay, so what does he have to do with all this?" Harry asked gesturing to the memory.

"Perhaps I should start from his birth," Suzaku said. Harry nodded, listening intently, still within Suzaku's arms. "Tenkou was created through the hatred and anger from humans. He thrives on negative energy and he absorbs it for his powers." Harry nodded understanding.

"So, that's how he was born, but what are his intentions? You also said that you were thankful that you could catch me before he interfered," Harry reminded.

Before Suzaku continued, he requested for Harry to tell him about his dream before he became the strawberry in his phoenix form. Harry explained that there was a delicious looking strawberry in his hand. It looked so good. It was ripened to perfection and looked ready to be eaten. He'd wanted to take a bite of it for some reason.

"You know that nothing can take the place of perfection, right?" Harry nodded. "Everything takes time and energy to grow and mature. Well, that strawberry in your hands was not real, even in your dream. I believe it was a good thing I interfered with the strawberry because when I managed to find you reading the book with your friends, Tenkou did as well," Suzaku explained.

"How do you know all this? Can a deity really see all?" Harry asked.

"I would like to think so, but not exactly. While nothing is easy, that doesn't mean it's impossible," Suzaku said.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked confused again.

Suzaku smiled. "We are not alone."

Harry whipped his head around from his place in Suzaku's arms and behold, Suzaku was right. It was strange. Harry thought he'd be used to this sort of thing by now. Suddenly going into a new world when he was eleven and encountering a person who was actually trying to kill him since his birth for seven years at Hogwarts.

'Well, what should I expect? I am the boy-who-defies-all,' Harry thought rolling his eyes.

Looking around, Harry could see three more figures standing in a circle next to each other as if they'd always been there, listening into the conversation all this time. Harry looked onwards as one of them spoke.

"What he means is that we worked together to find out his plans, but we are not able to penetrate the barrier on our own around his hidden fortress. Despite our power, a deity can only do so much when a human will not allow themselves to get rid of their anger for whatever reason." A blue clothed man said. Harry nodded understanding.

"Harry, let me introduce you to Seiryu, deity of the east," Seiryuu, the one who'd spoken, tilted his head in greeting. "Genbu of the north and Byakko of the west." Genbu and Byakko bowed their heads slightly in greeting.

"It's- It is a pleasure," Harry stammered turning red. 'Oh… my, four gods at once. What will fate have for me next?' Harry thought exasperated. He took a deep breath and asked the question he's been wondering since Seiryu spoke.

"What is Tenkou trying to do?"

Harry's eyes widened even more than they possibly could have before he met Voldemort back at his own world when the answer was given to him.  
"He is trying to create one world and one time, so that he may rule all. Using people's negative energy gives him the strength to accomplish it. For now, his power is not enough, but as time goes by, he will grow powerful. So, as Seiryu, the Dragon God of War, I beseech you, protect my priestess, and help her fight off Nakago's manipulations and rid my team of their anger.

Suzaku nodded when Seiryu gave him a questioning gaze. Harry's thoughts became curious at the other's look. Wondering what it was all about when he felt the dragon deity place a single finger on his chest that was located just over his heart.

"Please, accept my gift to you Harry," Seiryu said. Harry nodded without a second thought.  
Harry's breathing hitched in surprise when he felt and saw a blue light extend from his finger into his chest. There was no pain or suffering. Nothing felt different, so what had he done?

Seiryu's face twitched into a smirk when he heard the thoughts. "You'll see when you've gone to your destination."

"Although, not of this time, I Genbu, beseech you. Protect my priestess from disappearing. Perhaps if possible, from her own family as well," Genbu said.  
Genbu held out his finger and placed it the exact same area as Seiryu had done, but this time the aura that came from his finger was green instead of blue.

Byakko placed a finger just as the two did after saying, "I beseech you Harry. Protect all that is good and peaceful in this world." A white stream flew from his finger and into his heart.

"You will know the gifts we have given to you when the time is right," Byakko said.

"In the mean time, I still have my gift to give, as well as two surprises," Suzaku said.

Suzaku placed Harry on the floor so he was standing in an upright position. He placed a finger over Harry's chest and this time a red power was inserted into Harry and he still didn't feel anything. Harry wondered why he didn't feel anything different because when he came into his magical majority at seventeen years old, it had hurt like hell. It was the worst feeling in the world.

Unlike the other three, Suzaku did one more thing that was much more unexpected than receiving whatever gifts he was about to receive from the other three. Suzaku touched Harry's forehead and suddenly he felt the same sleepy feeling he got after he read the spell Miaka spoke when Suzaku's warriors were trying to perform the ceremony to summon him. Before he closed his eyes completely, he heard Suzaku whisper to him.

"I thank you very much for this Guardian. As I send you to your new destination, I would like you to watch the rest of the memory. I have a feeling that Tamahome's family may be in danger," Suzaku said.

Harry's eyes closed. A red light surrounded him again and a second later he was gone.

_Amiboshi ran as fast as he could as Tamahome and Tasuki chased after him. He carelessly knocked three guards over when they blocked his exit. The guards groaned in pain while the Tasuki and Tamahome hurried after the fake Chiriko.  
"He's outside the court now," Tamahome said stopping.  
"Well, let's get him." Tasuki said as they began their chase again._

_"Wait!" Miaka yelled worried. "Wait a minute both of you!" She turned around to see Chichiri following her. That's right he could transport them to wherever the other three would end up. "Chichiri, take me quick and help me catch up with them!" _

_"You got it, you know," Chichiri replied quickly. Chichiri placed his cape flat on the ground and told Miaka to get on. Chichiri concentrated on Tamahome and Tasuki's spirits. The cape lit up, and as soon as the bright light disappeared, so were they._

_

* * *

_

_The escapee and two pursuers ran threw crowds and jumped rooftop to rooftop in order for Amiboshi get away and the two Suzaku warriors to catch up.  
"Stop right there!" Tamahome yelled frustrated._

_Tasuki had an idea. If he used the spell that summoned the fire from his fan, then he could stop him.  
"Rekkashinen!" Tasuki yelled swinging his fan._

_Due to unfortunate circumstances, his target was not Amiboshi, but his teammate, Tamahome. Little Tamahome, as black and crisp as burnt chicken slumped to the ground in front of Tasuki. Thus allowing Amiboshi more time to escape. Tamahome quickly recovered and fisted Tasuki's shirt angrily.  
"You scumbag!" Tamahome hissed.  
Tasuki looked on blankly. "Sorry 'home, payback is hell," Tasuki replied uncaring._

_

* * *

_

_Amiboshi ran quickly after rolling his eyes at the two behind him. Really, what a couple of numskulls, but now was not the time to think about those two. He needed to return to Kutou and fast. He'd completed his mission and disrupted the summoning of Suzaku, so now the scroll of summoning was gone and they had no other way to call upon him. He ran as fast as he could never stopping so he wouldn't allow his pursuers to catch up to him. Up ahead was a river. It looked deep and the water was raging. He saw a man sitting near a boat and he headed towards him quickly. This was his ticket out of here._

_"Hey mister, launch your boat. Hurry, launch your boat." Amiboshi said rashly.  
The man puffed out a bit of smoke from his mouth. "No, I can't do it today. Can't you see the tides? The river's swollen from the heavy rain we've had lately. It's to dangerous to go out there. A few people have even been swept away. Sorry kid," The older man said. _

_Amiboshi sighed with frustration and gasped lightly when he felt the presence of the two Suzaku warriors catching up to him fast. Amiboshi turned around and groaned to himself. They were here.  
"You can't escape now," Tamahome said. "Your real name is Amiboshi? How many of the Seiryu seven besides you and Nakago have been gathered together so far?" Tamahome questioned.  
Anger and betrayal clear in Tasuki's voice, with gritted teeth he said, "We don't need to ask this loser anything! After we took you in as our friend. How dare you sucker us like that."_

_"Tamahome, Tasuki leave him alone," Miaka said from behind floating with Chichiri's magical cape. "Don't fight-Ugh!" _

_Tasuki looked up as he heard Miaka's voice come from above. As soon as she said the word 'fight', he groaned in pain when she and Chichiri landed on his back. As a result, Tasuki was forced to face plant on the ground, while Miaka and Chichiri had a cushy place to land and not get any damage from the landing. Tamahome sighed._

_It was perfect. The fools were distracted, so Amiboshi took his opportunity to act. He would attack them and hopefully kill Miaka in the process. He jumped and prepared his attack. Miaka shouted with a mixture of shock and fright. Tamahome moved to get closer and protect Miaka. Tamahome got in front of Miaka to protect her, while she landed in Chichiri's arms. Miaka gasped at the sudden movement and turned quickly when she heard a few groans of pain.  
"Stop fighting! There's no reason to hurt anyone else," Miaka shouted. "I know. That is not why you play such beautiful music on your flute. It's to give people strength, courage, and to calm others when they are riled up. To comfort them. I'm sure you don't want to play your tunes to hurt others." _

_While Amiboshi was in the midst of a jump from dodging Tamahome's blows, he caught Miaka's voice and couldn't help but be distracted by her words. Her words. They were such innocent words and they were heartwarming at the same time. His music was meant for happiness, but up until now, all he'd lived for was for his brother and the Seiryu seven. His music had been cultivated to harm others instead of sooth them, or make them happy._

_Amiboshi didn't watch his step when he landed. When he did he landed on a brittle edge of the walkway that overlooked the water. The area cracked under his feet.  
"No!" Miaka yelled. _

_She rushed forward just in time to catch his flute that was closest to her as Amiboshi's body was already completely off the ledge and mere feet into the raging waters. Amiboshi shuddered, shocked by the priestess of Suzaku's actions. Even after the way he treated her and her warriors, she was still willing to save an opposing enemy. Especially one that has been trying to kill her and her followers all this time. This was a shock, but after spending this long with her something inside him cracked. Something inside him told him that he should have expected this kindness from the priestess, but then he would be betraying his fellow Seiryu warriors. If he let go of the flute, he would die for the cause, but he would be causing his brother distress; but there was no way that he would survive if he let himself fall into the river's rapid current._

_Amiboshi smiled as he thought. He almost felt sad for doing this, but there was something about Miaka that he liked about her. Somehow, she and Lady Yui were a lot alike. They were caring, but right now, he suspected that Nakago wasn't being entirely truthful about matters. He had seen the look on Nakago's face when he talked to Lady Yui about her having been raped by thugs when he saved her after entering into this world. He brought her back to the palace and placed her on the bed. When Amiboshi and his brother Suboshi came to the palace per Nakago's orders, Amiboshi was very weary of Nakago. The blonde fighter smirked way to much to be trustworthy, but he'd been a fellow Seiryu warrior, so who was he to judge._

_Amiboshi sighed when he heard his fake name being said by the priestess of Suzaku. So kind, she was. He closed his eyes. 'So this is it,' He thought to himself. Before he could change his mind, he let go of his flute and fell into the water. The last thing he heard before losing consciousness was Miaka yelling Chiriko._

_

* * *

_

_Suboshi gasped when his connection with his brother snapped like a string. It was so sudden. He felt like half of him was torn from his soul.  
"What? Amiboshi, Amiboshi. Answer me Amiboshi," Suboshi said, voice starting to crack. "My brother's life force has vanished. I-I don't feel anything." Suboshi was panicking as he held tightly onto his shaking shoulders. "He's been killed... By the Suzaku seven." Suboshi muttered with fury._

_Suboshi yelled in despair,"BROTHER! BROTHER!" _

_Suboshi muttered "no" over and over, unable to believe what had happened. He barely heard the door open and Lady Yui walking in with Nakago waiting by the door after it closed.  
"I understand," Yui said soothing. "It's only natural to go on crying like this. Especially when you've lost somebody close and important to you." Suboshi scowled with anger. _

_"SHUT UP! YOU CAN NEVER UNDERSTAND!" His voice rang at the intensity of his anger and disbelief. There was just know way.  
Yui kneeled down next to him and placed him in her embrace. "Couldn't I? I think I do understand a little how it feels. How all you want to do is cry. Go ahead and cry." So he did, while anger began to boil inside his heart._

_

* * *

_

Hermione woke with a start as she heard a bird chirping in her ear. She reached over sleepily and felt for her alarm clock. Normally in the mornings these days, she was enthusiastic about rising early, but not as much as she used to be. She was every bit as much energetic about her education and always set her alarm clock early to begin reading and preparing herself for the future. Today however, was different. Last night was slightly difficult for her to fall asleep. Never before had she been so enthused by a fantasy story. She had to admit that there was ancient truths to the story that pleased her even more, but what really got her excited was the different abilities each warrior of the book had and how different each one of them were. Yet they shared a bond like no other under a single star.

She rose from her bed and went straight for a shower to get herself clean and help her wake up a little more. When she finished she got dressed in comfortable clothing. There weren't any classes today because it was the weekend. Yesterday, Hermione managed to complete most of her homework and study a good seven hours before she promised to help Harry and Ron in the library with their homework. She didn't mind helping others with there work, honestly. However, she did prefer to work with Harry. He was much more complying to complete his work faster and on time than Ron was. Despite everything they'd been together Ron had changed, but not in matters of school or homework. The change was more of there relationship together. They were friends, but they were also more than that, but sometimes she wondered what in the world she saw in him. His romantic bone was slacking in some areas from when he teased her about the romantic in the story they were reading the day before. Sometimes she had a tendency to sigh at a romantic scene that was on the pages of the book and as a result would slap the hell out of Ron's head making him lose further brain cells then the few he already had.

'Boy's,' Hermione sighed. 'Hmm. What would mother say... Ah yes, I just need to teach him properly and you'll have your man turned to putty in the palm of your hand.' Hermione giggled at the thought. Despite her mothers profession as a dentist, she could be quite the little minx when she wanted to be.

Hermione walked up the stairs to the boys dorm room to wake them up and finish their weekend homework. She automatically went over to Ron's bed first because he was the hardest to wake up. You see there was a process that she went through every morning since the beginning of the new school year. First, she went over to Ronald's bed and gently pushed on his shoulder to wake him up. That did not usually work. The second round she pushed his shoulder a little harder and gave him a small peck on the cheek. The second round was always a failure, but Ron would unconsciously shift his body towards her. After two rounds, so far the score was Ron- two, Hermione- zero. The third round consisted of Hermione grabbing onto his sheets and sharply thrusting them off him, but that didn't work because he was physically too strong for her and he seemed to have gotten into the habit of clutching onto them while he slept, often muttering something such as, "Hmm. Hermione not there..." Then Hermione, flushed with embarrassment and anger at the perverted implications, would stomp to the other side of his bed, summon unnatural strength, and lift up his bed mattress, sending Ron toppling to the floor. Afterwards, Ron would finally wake up with a sore head after getting thumped so hard and yell at Hermione and ask what the big idea was.

Harry is always easy for her to wake up. In fact it was so easy that she didn't have to do a single thing to get him to snap his eyes open. Nope. As a matter of fact it was always Ron's doing. When he wakes up, he doesn't realize that he's yelling so loudly that he could wake the dead, thus Harry wakes up annoyed and promptly yells at Ron to shut the hell up and Hermione to find a different and QUIETER way of waking Ron up from his deep slumber. Then Harry would usually stomp away angrily to take a shower and hog the bathroom all to himself while not allowing Ron in for another hour, despite the fact that it had more than one shower inside the room.

At the current time, all the above happened except one little detail. Harry. Harry was not up with a tired and irritated expression or any other emotion. In fact, he was not even there to be woken up to begin with. When Hermione pointed this out to Ron, he shrugged and answered that maybe he already left prepared himself and woke up early to not be disturbed by Hermione's shrill voice. Ron added the last part mentally, instead opting to voice that he was probably in the shower. Hermione nodded with acceptance albeit reluctantly.

Hermione and Ron waited patiently in the common room for ten minutes while waiting for Harry to show up. While they waited, right under Hermione's gaze was the book, _The Universe of The Four Gods_, lying in it's perfect glory on the coffee table. Hermione tapped her fingers on her leg trying to ignore the fascinating book, but it was like a beacon of light was suddenly centered on the book, and a sign with neon light was pointing at the book with a little voice saying, "Read me, read me.

Hermione leaned against Ron trying to summon the patience to wait for Harry without picking up a book. Despite her wayward goals of achieving the best grades, she did say that she would lay off studying and school during certain hours of the day, not including the time when she needed to sleep, but then again... it was a fictional book and it was technically not studying. It was reading for pleasure. Having talked herself into it, Hermione quickly snatched the book from the table as if it was about to be stolen from her sight and opened the book to where it left off. Hermione could wait for Harry while she read the book. She caught the look on Ron's face and she opened the book more for his view and began to read out loud for him to hear. They read all about the summoning ceremony of Suzaku and it's failed attempt. Hermione tisked with contempt. That's right she knew that they had an impersonator in there midst. She couldn't say traitor because he wasn't technically on Suzaku's side to begin with.

They read to the end of the next chapter and twenty more minutes ticked by. Ron sighed impatiently he was starting to get hungry. He didn't mind going to breakfast without Harry, but Hermione would only slap the back of his head for being so rude if he requested to leave without their friend.  
"What in the world is he doing in there?"

Ron began to stand up to check on Harry in the bathroom when he heard Hermione's breath hitch. He turned around and saw her hands shaking.  
"What?" Ron asked curiously, yet worried at the same time. "What does it say?"

With a broken voice Hermione answered with a quote from the book. "_In front of a house wracked by poverty a little girl scooped up a sleeping bird. She took it inside and began to wrap it's forehead as gently as she could when she saw that the bird was hurt with a lightening bolt shaped scar on the beautiful bird's forehead._"

Ron sighed. "Okay, someone is clearly creative and decided that a bird could get a scar the same shape as Harry's. What in the world makes you imply that Harry could have possibly gone into that storybook." Ron said trying to keep himself calm.

To answer his question, Hermione continued to read a passage from the book. "_An hour later the beautiful bird opened it's eyes. The little girl gasped in delight when she saw the greenest eyes she's ever seen, but little did the young girl know that this bird was actually a phoenix with a big secret. The phoenix was about to encounter many changes in its life, starting with it's name. Harry James Potter was no more, and in his place was Midori the Guardian. Also little, did the phoenix know the other surprise even more surprising then his phoenix form that he was about to receive when he changed into his human form again._"

Now if that didn't tell him something, then Ron did not know what would. "Hold the phone," Ron muttered. It wasn't often he said muggle expressions but this case called for it. "What the bloody hell is going on now!?" Ron said, not shouting, but certainly not calm.

* * *

**A/N. Here's the next chapter. I hope you loved it. I loved writing all of it especially the last part. Forgive me if there's any mistakes with grammar. I edited the best I could, so I'll fix them later if you tell me about it. But be specific okay? Otherwise I probably won't bother.**


	6. Surprise Part 1

**A/N. Thanx for reviewing. Much appreciated. ^.^**

**Enjoy the chapter. "Surprise" Part 1**

Chapter 6

When Ron was finally convinced of Harry's existence inside the book, he and Hermione both agreed to visit the Dumbledore's portrait to see if he had a single clue about this mysterious book. Hermione grew nervous now that she realized that this was no ordinary fictional tale like she originally thought. Anyone could make that mistake, but they still couldn't believe what just happened to there best friend.

Ron and Hermione raced to the head office as fast as they could while dodging people and ignoring every indignant call that was yelled back at them when they accidently ran into someone. A few minutes later, they arrived at the gargoyle statue in front of the office and muttered the password. "Licorice sticks." Professor McGonnigal couldn't bring herself to make the passwords into a less childish one after Professor Dumbledore's death. Despite her serious demeanor with education, she had a soft heart when it came to her Gryffindores, particularly the dubbed "Golden Trio." However, she was surprised when she saw only two of the three entering her office when she allowed them in after the request for entrance.

"How may I help you today?" She asked. Her voice slightly tired from just waking up. "Why do you look so flushed?"

Hermione nearly slammed the book in her hands down onto the desk in front of her. She took a quick peak towards Ron and continued when she saw his curt nod. She took a deep breath and stated as calmly as possible, "Do you know anything about this book, called "The Universe of the Four Gods?"

The aging Headmistress's eyebrows rose. "The Universe of the Four Gods?" She repeated contemplating. "No, I've never heard of such a book, why do you ask?"

Hermione and Ron sighed with disappointment, but were interrupted when they heard a portrait clearing it's throat. They looked around to see Dumbledore's portrait asking for attention. They saw Dumbledore stroking his long beard as though contemplating his thoughts.

"Perhaps I can help you with that Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley," Albus said eyes twinkling.

"You mean you know about this book?" Ron inquired.

"Of course, I know. It is my copy after all, but I am curious as to how you managed to find it. The last time I saw it, it was in my private library of old school books." He replied.

"Please Professor. Tell us everything you know about this book! Harry's gone inside of it." Hermione said worried.

"Excuse me, but did I just hear that correctly? Mr. Potter's gone inside of a book?" Minerva said unnerved. "I know Potter's been known for his unpredictability, but this is just unbelievable. If what you are saying is true, then how is this possible?"

Dumbledore stroked his beard again and hummed. "I believe that the last time I opened this book was about fifty years ago. If memory serves me right, it was about the Priestess of Byakko."

"So other people have gone inside of it and changed the story?" Ron asked intrigued. Ron stared down at the red book. For the first time he'd never been so interested in a book before.

"It's like Professor McGonnagal says, how is it possible for someone to go inside of a book? It's just a story." Hermione now in disbelief.

"Ah, but that's the thing, it's not just a story, it is a real place." Albus said smiling. Everyone's mouth's dropped.

"H-How do you know this?" Hermione asked as calmly as she could.

Dumbledore explained the purpose of the four priestesses. The priestess was came from a distant land and was taken into the book to help a country in need and help save it by summoning the beast God.

"Oh, so then the Priestess of Suzaku, Miaka is from this world?" She thought out loud.

"I think so too, but it's possible that she's from a different one without wizards," Dumbledore said. "But who knows. If she ever leaves the book you should find her from where ever she said she's from in the book, if she does live in this specific space."

"Oh boy," Ron sighed. "Don't forget that another Priestess entered the book at the same time as Miaka. But that doesn't explain why you have this book to begin with."

Hermione's eyes widened in shock. "Ron, that was actually a reasonably valid statement."

Ron glared. He wasn't completely stupid, you know. Just because he didn't like doing homework, Ron grumbled.

Dumbledore chuckled while Minerva just sat in silence, stunned of what she just learned.

"Well, how can I explain this? The beginning always works, as they say," Dumbledore chuckled again. "You see, time changes faster inside the book, then out in this world, so it wasn't always Priestesses that entered the book. There was a time when a Priest would go inside of it too. However, once that reign ended, and all the beast Gods were summoned, the book is afraid of disappearing, so it regenerates new stories to survive."

"So now girls enter the book instead," Hermione rationalized.

"Exactly," Dumbledore said smiling.

"Wait! Then that means you entered the book too!?" Hermione said catching on. Ron was stunned into silence too.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled brighter, if it was even possible. "Yes, when I was about ten years old. Although there wasn't any romances for me. I was still to young for that. It was before I went to Hogwarts."

Hermione and Ron sat in silence and continued to stare at the mysterious book. Things were becoming strange again. The book was in essence, the entrance to this "place" and basically took unsuspecting children into the story to risk their lives.

Dumbledore chuckled, "No, not quite like that. There's usually something special about the person who's chosen to enter."

They new in their hearts that Harry was special in his unending willingness to love and forgive. That's how he was capable of defeating Voldemort. However what was so special this time that the book practically sought Harry out and took him into the book? That's what Ron and Hermione wanted to know. There was no doubt in their minds that Harry was about to face more danger. His life seemed to revolve around danger, didn't it. There was so many questions they had about this book, but the only way they would be answered is to continue reading the book to know what's going to happen next.

"Oh really, then what made you so special?" Minerva asked smirking.

Albus pouted. "You've certainly gotten meaner since I died Minerva."

* * *

A shining red star glided slowly to the ground in the dead of night. Everything was silent and soothing while the residents were snug calmly in there beds, unaware of the new presence. However, there was one, who snapped his eyes open as soon as he sensed an unfamiliar presence. The blue-haired wizard sat up in bed to see if he could still feel the presence and if it was a threatening one too. But the strange thing was, Chichiri couldn't identify it. It was very close; probably within the same country. He'd spent years training his magic with Taitsukun when he discovered that he was a Suzaku warrior after seeing the red mark for 'monk' appear on his knee.

Chichiri rose from his bed inside the palace walls and walked calmly out of his room. The new presence was keeping him on high alert to be able to fall back to sleep. They just survived a huge blow when they finally realized that they'd been tricked by the fake Chiriko. When Lady Miaka, Tamahome, and Tasuki returned, the real Chiriko appeared before them, with the red symbol for 'wisdom' on his foot. After being tricked like that, the warriors weren't going to allow themselves to be fooled like that again if they could help it. They each silently promised each other to not allow themselves to let their guards' down again. So as for this new feeling he was experiencing, he was trying to figure out if it was another trick of Nakago's or someone else. He hoped that this someone else wouldn't be a threat, because he swore that he would not allow anyone else to be harmed.

Chichiri sighed. Due to the late hour of the night, he decided to meditate on his decision and inform his Highness in the morning. He didn't want to disturb anyone from the momentary peace they were experiencing. They were about to leave for Hokkan, the country protected by Genbu in a week after all, and he wanted the peace to last as long as he could make it.

* * *

Yuiren opened her eyes when she felt a red light flash in front of her closed eyes. The light was so bright it woke her up immediately. As soon as she opened her eyes the light was gone. It couldn't have been a dream, right? It was so bright that she could see it through her sleep? Yuiren yawn and lied back down on her sheets. Maybe it was a dream, but then she heard a noise outside the door. She bit her lip thinking and decided to see what made the noise. She was a curious little girl, after all. Having a big brother that provided for their family by protecting people made her mind decide to help what made the noise. She could only hope that it wasn't in pain.

In front of a house wracked by poverty Yuiren scooped up a sleeping bird. She gasped when she saw the pretty red bird. It looked like the statue from the palace when her big brother came for a visit with his wife and described it to her. She took it inside and began to wrap it's forehead as gently as she could when she saw that the bird was hurt with a lightening bolt shaped scar on the beautiful bird's forehead. An hour passed by and it was finally dawn. Normally she'd still be sleeping while her father got up to start the chores. Then he'd wake her brothers up and then the girls would be woken up last to give them more time to sleep, but she couldn't sleep anymore, not with this beautiful bird in her presence. It needed to be taken care of.

"Little Yuiren, what are you doing up so early, hmm?" Father asked.

"Look what I found," Yuiren said in her cute voice and pointed towards her bed.

Yuiren's father fallowed his youngest daughter's finger until he reached the bed. He gasped when he saw the sleeping creature. It was... He couldn't believe it. 'Is that really a-' Father's thoughts were interrupted when the bird opened it's eyes and revealed green eyes for the world to see. They watched in silence and tried to be as unthreatening as possible when they saw the bird tense up.

When Harry finished watching the memory fly by he recognized the hate filled within Suboshi's eyes about the death of his dear twin brother. Those eyes definitely spelled revenge. He just knew something was going to happened, he thought before his mind turned to darkness. While Harry's body slept, his mind continued to race. Suzaku had called him Guardian, right? Yes, he definitely heard the word Guardian, but who was he supposed to guard or protect, as the word implies. This was happening all so fast. After a year of complete peace, save for the Ginny incident, there'd been no signs of trouble. There was an occasional Death Eater sighting for those that survived, but they were immediately scooped up by Aurors or escaped into hiding. There were also some that he knew must have made deals with the ministry to avoid Azkaban. Take the Malfoy patriarch for example. Although he knew that it wouldn't be easy for Lucius to regain the status he'd once had before Harry's fifth year, Lucius would certainly try his best to try again. Kingsley seemed fair as the minister, but watched Malfoy as closer than a Unicorn with her children. His thoughts were rambling. The point was, why was Suzaku so intent on his involvement against Tenkou?

He'd find that out soon, but for now, where was he? Harry opened his eyes and immediately tensed to defend himself if need be. He could sense that his wand was attached to him and was relieved that Suzaku had the sense to send it with him. But when his vision cleared he saw a little girl standing next to her father. He relaxed. She looked adorable with her sparkling brown eyes gazing down on him...

'Wait a minute, why would they be gazing down at me? She can't be more than 4 feet tall or something,' Harry thought in wonderment.

Harry looked around the room and noticed that things did, indeed look bigger from his perspective, now that he thought about it. He looked to the side and saw that the door was opened and three more children came rushing in with worried expressions only to sigh in relief of whatever it was.

'There all very cute," Harry couldn't help but think.

Harry looked down at himself and opened his mouth to say something, but what came out instead was a chirp. Yep, he analyzed. It definitely sounded like a chirp. He spread his arms and looked to the side. What he saw, instead was red feathers in there place. He looked down at his chest and saw red plumage.

'Wha- What am I? What did they turn me into?' Harry thought.

He looked around for a mirror to look into, but saw none, but instead he looked more and saw a bucket of water near one of the children's feet and went to it. It seemed like instinct to him when he spread his arms and pumped them up and down several times. He figured that he must be a bird of some kind. Whatever happened he hoped this was like being inside and animagus body otherwise he was screwed. How would he be able to help the Suzaku seven now? Better yet, how was he supposed to find them?

Harry landed on the edge of the water-filled bucket and looked down. He was indeed a bird, but a mythical one. That was why they were staring at him like this. It wasn't everyday one saw a phoenix. Then again it wasn't everyday that Harry became one himself.

"So I'm a Phoenix," Harry spoke out loud, but it sounded like a chirp. He was shocked. What possessed Suzaku to turn him into a phoenix, if that didn't tell the enemy something, he didn't know what would.

"**I wanted them to know, and plus, you look so adorable in this form. I can't wait until you return to your human form. That'll definitely shock you,**"

'Su-Suzaku, Is that you? But how can I hear you?' Harry thought shocked. "What do you mean other form?"

**"Number one, I made it so I can hear you if you need me. Number two, you'll just have to wait until you become human again. I've also given you a gift. It's a mirror. Just say my name and you'll be able to see me. As for your gift the others gave you, you'll have to discover that on your own."**

'Why so complicated?' Harry thought depressed.

**"Because we love you." Suzaku chirped happily.**

'Yeah right,' Harry thought sarcastically. 'So tell me how do I become human again? Is this like being an animagus?' But then again, he hadn't become one back at home yet.

**"Mm hmm. Just think of yourself, but in a feminine way." Suzaku said quickly. **It was almost hard for Harry to understand, but he caught the words.

'Feminine way? What? Why?' Harry asked frustrated.

**"Sorry dinner's calling. Gotta go now. Bye, bye." Suzaku said cheerfully after vanishing.**

'Suzaku, what the hell did you do to me on my way over here!?' Harry's thoughts shouted, but no one answered.

* * *

**A/N. Okay, that's the chapter, hope you loved it. Review. Thank you. **


End file.
